Rose Evil
Jestem Rose, Rose Evil, mam 14 lat i bardzo lubię pisać opowiadania. Odkąd pamiętam, koledzy z klasy naśmiewali się ze mnie, z powodu mojego nazwiska. Bardo mnie to denerwuje, chociaż, szczeże mówiąc mi się ono podoba. Na każdej lekcji siedzę w ostatniej ławce, z nadzieją, że żaden nauczyciel mnie nie zauważy. Niestety jak to się już stanie, to zazwyczaj kończy się to pałą do dziennika. . .No, może czasem uda mi się zarobić trójkę, co jest dla mnie wielkim powodem do świętowania. Jedyny przedmiot z którego mam lepsze oceny to matematyka. I myślę, że tylko dzięki temu udaje mi się zdać do następnych klas. Mam także przyjaciółkę, z którą trzymam się od pierwszej klasy. Nazywa się Kate. Ostatnio, kiedy wracałam z Kate do domu, opowiedziała mi o mordercy, który zabija ludzi dźgając ich nożem. Na samą myśl o tym, przeszedł mie dreszcz, ale nie ze strachu, tylko z podniecenia. -Jeśli chcesz mogę Ci jutro przynieść tą gazetę, ok ?- Powiedziała Kate. -Chętnie to przeczytam.- Odpowiedziałam. - A wiesz może jak on się nazywa? -Nie chcę wprowadzać Cię w błąd, ale on chyba nazywa się Jeff. Mówią na niego "Jeff The Killer", czy jakoś tak ale nie jestem pewna. Spojżałsm na zegarek i zobaczyłam, że za trzy minuty jedzie mój autobus, a ja jestem tak daleko od przystanku. Szybko pożegnałam się z Kate i pobiegłam na przystanek. Po powrocie do domu, pierwsze co zrobiłam to wpisałam sobie w google "Jeff The Killer". Przeczytałam sobie o nim i stwierdziłam, że to mósi być zwykła bzdura, wymyślona przez jakiegoś bachora. Następnego dnia w szkole, Kate pokazała mi gazete w której było napisane : NIEZNANY ZŁOWIESZCZY MORDERCA DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny i tajemniczy morderca wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak młodego chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię... "Miałem zły sen i obudziłem się w środku nocy." mówi chłopiec. ,,Zauważyłem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było otwarte, chociaż pamiętam, że zamykałem je, zanim położyłem się spać. Wstałem więc z łóżka, żeby je zamknąć ponownie. W końcu wgramoliłem się z powrotem pod kołdrę i próbowałem zasnąć. To właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Otworzyłem oczy i o mało nie wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Tam, w małym strumieniu światła wpadającym spomiędzy zasłon, zobaczyłem parę oczu. To nie były normalne oczy; te były mroczne, złowieszcze, otoczone czernią… przerażały mnie. Ale wtedy ujrzałem jego usta. Długi, straszliwy uśmiech sprawił, że wszystkie włosy stanęły mi dęba. Postać stała tam, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili, która zdawać by się mogła wiecznością, powiedział to... Prostą frazę, ale wypowiedzianą w sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko człowieka obłąkanego. Powiedział "Idź spać". Zacząłem krzyczeć, na co błyskawicznie zareagował. Wyciągnął nóż i wycelował go w moje serce, wskakując na łóżko. Próbowałem walczyć; kopałem, biłem, wykręcałem się, starając się zrzucić go z siebie. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł mój ojciec. Mężczyzna rzucił w jego stronę nożem, trafiając go w ramię. Ten szaleniec z pewnością by go wykończył, gdyby nie jeden z sąsiadów, który zaalarmował policję. Policjanci wjechali na parking przed domem i pobiegli w stronę drzwi frontowych. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszałem trzask tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zobaczyłem, że okno z tylnej części domu zostało rozbite. Wyjrzałem zza pozostałej po nim ramy i patrzyłem za nim, jak znika w oddali. Mogę powiedzieć wam tylko jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy. Te zimne, wrogie oczy i ten psychotyczny uśmiech. One nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy." Policja w dalszym ciągu szuka tego mężczyzny. Jeśli zobaczysz kogokolwiek, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, jak najszybciej zgłoś to do najbliższej komendy policji. Z miny Kate, łatwo można było wywnioskować, że była przerażona, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ja byłam bardzo podekscytowana, po raz pierwszy w życiu, poczułam chęć zranienia kogoś, chęć mordu. . . Uśmiechnełam się podnosem, a Kate, która ciągle była tym przerażona spytała: -Co cię tak bawi, to przecierz seryjny morderca! Odebrał już pewnie dziesiątki ludzkich żyć, a ty się z tego śmiejesz ! -Przepraszam, nie o to chodzi przypomniałam sobie coś śmiesznego. - Powiedziałam ( co oczywiście było zwyczajnym kłamstwem ) I wtedy to poczułam, czułam taką chęć zranienia mojej przyjaciułki, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Trochę się przestraszyłam, więc powiedziałam, że muszę szybko iść do toalety. Zamknęłam się w toalecie, z podekscytowaniem zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. Nie wiedziałam co robić, przez chwilę czułam, że zupełnie straciłam nad sobą kontrolę. Nie żegnając się z nikim, pobiegłam na piechotę do domu, w którym okazało się, że nikogo nie ma. Poszłam do kuchni i wyjełam największy nóż kuchenny jaki udało mi się znaleźć. Tak właściwie, sama nie wiem po co ale wyszłam z nożem do ogródka za domem i ledwo co się powstrzymywałam, aby nie zranić żadnego z sąsiadów. Siedziałam tam sama, z głupim uśmiechem na tważy, z nożem kuchennym w ręce. Nagle poczułam to samo uczucie co w szkole, ale było dużo silniejsze i bardzo przyjemne. Czułam, że jestem w stanie zranić, a może i zabić pierwszą osobe którą zobacze. Na moje nieszczęście, mama właśnie wróciła z pracy. Nie zastanawiając się długo, pobiegłam z nożem w stronę mamy, celując w serce. Mama spojżała na mnie przerażona. Próbowała zrobić unik, ale nie do końca jej się to udało. Nóż trafił ją w ramie. Mama zaczeła uciekać, widziałam, że miała łzy w oczach, płakała. Uciekała po schodach w górę, próbowała zamknąć się w łazience, niestety jej się to udało. Usiadłam więc twarzą do drzwi, plecami do schodów i czekałam, aż mama w końcu wyjdzie z toalety. Nagle, usłyszałam za mną kroki. Przestraszyłam się, bo przecież mieszkam sama z mamą. Nagle poczułam ogromny ból z tyłu głowy. Chciałam się odwrócić, ale nie zdążyłam. Ostatnia rzecz jaką widziałam zanim wszystko zrobiło się czarne, to sylwetka mężczyzny. Prubowałam rzucić w niego nożem, ale chyba nie trafiłam. Nagle obudziłam się i poderwałam się z łóżka. Nie wiem gdzie byłam, ale nie specjalnie mnie to obchodziło. Nagle sobie wszystko przypomniałam, nie wiedziałam dlaczego to zrobiłam. Nagle usłyszałam głos: - Już się obudziłaś ? Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam pielęgniarkę, która podeszła do mnie i postawiła mi śniadanie przy łóżku. - Tak, chyba tak. - Otpowiedziałam. -To dobrze, cieszę się. - Powiedziała pielęgniarka, po czym wyszła z pokoju. -Czekaj! - Krzyczałam za nią, miałam jeszcze tyle pytań. . .Co ja tu robie ? Gdzie jest moja mama ? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku ? Niestety ona już mnie nie słyszała. Zaczęłam płakać nie wiedząc, czemu prubowałam zabić własną mamę ? Prubowałam o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, ale nie mogłam. Postanowiłam zasnąć, aby uwolnić się od dręczącego mnie poczucia winy. -Kogo ja tu widzę? - Odezwał się bardzo znajomy, znienawidzony głos, niestety nie pamiętałam czyj. -Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytała dziewczyna. Teraz sobie przypomniałam, to jest głos Klaudii. Starając się nie denerwować, odpowiedziałam najspokojniejszym głosem, na jaki było mnie stać, po ostatnich wydarzeniach: - Z tego co wiem to jest zwykły szpital i każdy może tu być. -Zwykły ?! To jest szpital dla chorych pszychicznie, rozumiesz ? Dla PSYCHOLI ! Po tym co usłyszałam, miałam nadzieję, że to zwykły żart. Nagle poczułam dziwny dreszcz, coś podpowiadało mi, że jeśli kogoś skrzywdzę poczuję się lepiej, zapomnę o tych wydarzeniach i już nigdy nie będę musiała martwić się o takie rzeczy. - To wyjaśnia dla czego tu jesteś.- Odpowiedziałam z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. -Ogarnij się, nie wiem czemu tu jesteś, ale wiem, że ja jestem tu tylko dla tego, bo mój tata tutaj pracuje! -I co przyszłaś tu po to aby ci pomógł, co nie? Przyda ci się taka pomoc.- Odpowiedziałam rozbawiona i zrozumiałam, że to co ona mówiła, było prawdą. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że przy moim śniadaniu nie ma noża. Bardzo się wkórzyłam, ale szybko wzięłam widelec, wstałam z okropnym bólem głowy i pobiegłam za Klaudią. Nie udało jej się uciec. Skoczyłam na nią, po czym złapałam ją za włosy i odwróciłam ją twarzą do siebie. Podniosłam wysoko widelec i zaczęłam wbijać go w jej twarz, w gardło i w klatkę piersiową. Czułam się tak wspaniale, kiedy ludzie na około wrzeszczeli, Klaudia też. Popatrzyłam na nią, była przerażona. -Zawsze przez ciebie miałam problemy, czemu mi to robiłaś? -. . . -Nie ważne i tak mnie to nie obchodzi. Będziesz moją pierwszą ofiarą! Powinnaś czuć się zaszczycona ! -Proszę, nie. . . - Powiedziała Klaudia, słabym i przerażonym głosem. Ale do mnie to nie docierało. Chciałam tylko zabić jak najwięcej osób, skąpać się cała we krwi moich ofiar ! -Już za puźno- Odpowiedziałam, śmiejąc się. Chwilę potem Klaudia umarła. Czułam się tak wspaniale, w końcu to zrobiłam! Wcale tego nie żałuję i nie zamierzam nigdy żałować. Chwilę potem wymordowałam wszystkich w szpitalu. Naglę usłyszałam strzały z pistoletu. To była policja, przyszła po mnie. Ale ja nie dam się złapać. Pobiegłam szybko do pokoju, wzięłam moje rzeczy i wyskoczyłam przez okno, udało mi się uciec. Po tych wydarzeniach pobiegłam do domu, cała w krwi. Drzwi były zamknięte, a więc znowu musiałam wejść oknem. Poszukałam w domu mamy. Okazało się, że gotuje sobie obiad. Uśmiechnęłam się. Po cichu wzięłam najbliższy nóż i wbiłam go mamie w serce. -Już za puźno, nie sądzisz, mamusiu? Nigdy nie zapomnę jej krzyku, był muzyką dla moich uszu. Szybko poszukałam mój ulubiony nóż, zadzwoniłam po policję. Już miałam uciekać kiedy wpadłam na genialny pomysł. Pobiegłam do mojego pokoju, i wzięłam z niego białą maskę zasłaniającą usta. Zeszłam na dół i dotchnęłam rany mojej mamy. Miałam całą rękę we krwi. Pobiegłam do najbliższego lustra i namalowałam na tej masce szeroki uśmiech. Bardzo mi się zpodobało to jak wyglądam w tej masce. Pewnie bym się jeszcze długo tak przeglądała gdyby nie to, że usłyszałam syreny policyjne. Wybiegłam z domu przez ogród, przeskoczyłam przez płot i postanowiłam zamieszkać w pobliskim lesie. Nie jestem już dawną Rose, teraz jestem nową Rose, która nigdy nie zawaha się kogoś skrzywdzić. Wycinek z gazety : POSZUKIWANA: Rose Evil, lat 14. Ma bląd włosy i niebieskie oczy. Kiedy ostatnio ją widziano miała na sobie czarną bluzę i dżinsowe spodnie. Rose jest poszukiwana za wymordowanie całego szpitala. Nikomu nie udało się przeżyć. Jeśli ktokolwiek ją widział, prosimy o złoszenie tego na najbliższą komendę policji Kategoria:Kilery itp Kategoria:Gore